


New Frontiers

by LeadVein



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Harem, Harems, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Master/Slave, Multi, Other, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeadVein/pseuds/LeadVein
Summary: Ex-commander Shepard is known around the galaxy for saving it from the Reapers. Granted her own little corner of the galaxy, she has begun developing the region with her spaceport as the epicenter of her power. Now, she seeks to amass a harem of women who will serve and protect through her ascension of power.





	1. New Shipment

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This is a work in progress but I have quite a few chapters already thought out. Just need to write them.
> 
> 2) Comments and considerations will be noted, but I hope you all will enjoy my version of this fantasy-story that I wanted to share.
> 
> 3) This is not an entirely accurate depiction of women, the characters, and what is essentially slavery. I think everyone knows this, and knows that I know this, but I just want to make sure we're all on the same page.
> 
> 4) I do have some darker, more depraved things I want to explore, especially with the sex between characters. I will try to remember to leave a warning in the notes of the chapters where these things may occur.
> 
> 5) If you have any questions, just leave it in a comment!

_ “-ultimately I would say that the galaxy has never had a brighter future. We are freed of the Reapers but have been able to learn so much from then. Really, there are no limits to what is possible now - we are facing new frontiers never thought-” _

“This is Class-C freighter  _ Sovereign _ requesting dock.”

_ Hey hey - turn that off! MHMM _ “Standby by for authorization.” 

“We’re hauling personal shipments for Ms. Shepard.”

“Just maintain your course.”   _ Silence...  _   “Alright, docking access granted.  Proceed to bay Zero-Three-Seven. Welcome back  _ Sovereign _ .”

 

* * *

“Oh Shepard!” cried Miranda.  Shepard pulled her finger out and brought it up her lips, sucking at Miranda’s flavor.  With her free hand, she kneaded Miranda’s breast, squeezing her soft flesh and circling the nipple with a finger.  Shepard paused her grinding to grab Miranda’s ankle with her other hand. She then threw Miranda’s leg over her shoulder and ran her hand down Miranda’s silky thigh.  Shepard sensed they were both close to climaxing, and proceeded to grind her hips up and down against Miranda. Each time their clits touched, Miranda’s breathing hissed as she felt her pressure building, inching closer to release.  Shepard could not hold out much longer, and began to hasten her tempo. The change of pace was too much for Miranda as she clenched the bedsheet tightly in her hands and screamed out in pleasure as her orgasm swelled into an explosion of delight.  Shepard was pushed over the edge as well when she felt Miranda’s warm secretion between their thighs. Shepard threw her head back as she felt her burst of pleasure. She felt Miranda’s thighs shiver, which brought her gaze back down to Miranda’s convulsing body; voluptuous, fair, … and in that moment, perfect.

“Excuse me Ms. Shepard?”  Her satisfaction was interrupted by her secretary.  Kelly Chambers was loyal, and hard-working to a fault - but she still had a bad habit of not knocking.  “I’m sorry to bother you even though you told me not to but the dock controller has-”

“Kelly!” said Shepard.

Kelly snapped her gaze from the omni-pad to Shepard.  She immediately remembered that Shepard has always instructed to knock or use the intercom.  She also remembered Shepard telling her to mind her surroundings. Kelly got a quick glimpse of Shepard’s sweaty, toned back as a mounted Miranda wrapped her legs around Shepard’s waist.  Kelly raised her omni-pad to her face and immediately backpedaled her way out.

“OHMYGODI’msosorryMsShepardthiswonthappenagainpleaseforgivemyinterup-”

“I said we can meet at the  docking bay Kelly!”

“YesokgotitsoundsgoodperfectillwaitthereforyouwhileIhelpwiththe-”

“It’s fine Kelly.” Shepard said as she tapped her omni-tool and shut the door between them.

Miranda couldn’t help but snicker. Shepard rolled her eyes.

“She’s only been here for a week, so it’s still cute and not irritating.”

“She is cute isn’t she?” Miranda replied.  “But are you sure she can handle you?”

“She came to me, remember? She understood when she swore her fealty oath.”

Miranda raised an eyebrow.

“Anyway, in case you missed the interruption, it's time for my appointment; so can we please clean up and be on our way?”

“Stop trying to be sly and change the topic. Besides you’re on top of me!” Miranda replied.

“Just admiring the view.”

“You always do,” Miranda replied. Miranda’s heart swelled as she watched Shepard’s green eyes trace the curves of her body.

“Come on let’s shower.  Let’s see just how clean you can get me.”

 

* * *

 

Shepard exited the elevator and walked towards the loading dock. Spotting Kelly, she walked up behind her and placed her hand on Kelly’s shoulder.  Kelly turned quickly, surprised by the touch. When she saw Shepard’s face, all of the blood rushed back into her face. She quickly turned away to avoid further embarrassment, and prayed that somehow, Shepard had already forgotten about her abrupt intrusion.

“Chambers - a word?”

All Kelly could do was lower her head in acknowledgement and embarrassment.  _ Please god help me now _ .

Shepard continued to look out over the platform at the dock. Kelly snuck a glace at her master. Calm and stoic, Kelly wondered how such a woman could be so cunning, ruthless, and beautiful all at the same time. She turned her head back down to the ground in shame for having another failure.

“Remember when you swore yourself to me Kelly? The oath you gave to join my harem?”

Kelly nodded, eyes still at Shepard’s feet.  _ Dear God - if you’re out there, please not again! _  It was then that the elevator doors opened. Shepard turned at the sound to see Jack and Dr. Chakwas exiting.

"On second thought, you are excused. I’ll be with you when I’m finished here. You may be new, but that doesn’t excuse your continued mishaps,” Shepard said. She turned towards Kelly now and leaned in close. Gently, Shepard lifted Kelly’s chin with her fingers, so she could look into her eyes. “Benign as they may be, I’ve given you second chances that you don’t seem to take.” Slowly, she ran her hand from Kelly’s chin across her cheek, down the slope of her neck to her shoulder, over the spine and small of her back till she reached Kelly’s rear. “Wait for me in the boudoirs, and meditate on why you’ll be punished again.” Shepard gave Kelly’s cheek a light squeeze and watched her wince from the pain.

Kelly nodded one final time. She turned away and walked briskly past Jack and Chakwas trying her best not cry.  _ Why can’t I be better?! _

“What did the newbie do this time?” Jack asked.

“You just worry about helping me process this shipment Jack,” Shepard replied.

“I understand that you have your wants and needs Shepard, but did we have to put our trust into him?” Chakwas said.

“I’ve heard your concerns already doctor. For what I want, he’s the only option,” said Shepard.  _ I know you’re right Karin, but what do I have to fear? _ “Do you have everything you need for intake?” Chakwas nodded. “Then let’s get this over with.”

The three women headed down the stairs to the dock. The  _ Sovereign _ was noted for being the best smuggling ship in the galaxy. Further intel indicated that the mercenary crew could be hired for any task that needed accomplishing. It was for this reason alone that Shepard hired them.

“Saren!”

The turian exited the rear loading bay of his ship to greet her.

“Shepard, it’s been far too long,” Saren said. “Please send my regards to your controller - they couldn’t have parked me further from the trading floor. How am I supposed to get all of these shipments delivered when I’m so far from the main service entry?”

“I’m not conducting our business under earshot of C-SEC, Cerberus or anyone else,” Shepard said. “And did you have to announce that you have a personal shipment for me?”

“I thought that would've gotten me a front-row spot. What - are you afraid to be seen with me?” Saren asked. Without waiting for a reply, he shrugged and turned back towards the ship. “Follow me.”

The three women tailed Saren onto his ship. Empty cargo nets and security straps lay on the floor of the main storage area they walked through. Footsteps echoed off of metal floors until they entered a corridor.

“Remember Shepard, any request you make of me will be taken to my grave.”

“I know what else you’re bringing into my port Saren. Did you know that C-SEC has already sent an investigator?”

“Cost of doing business Shepard,” Saren replied. “Besides, a promise is a promise.”

“One that I hope not to regret.”

After walking down the corridor, Saren stopped in front of an unmarked door. He entered a code into the pad on the side and placed his palm firmly against it.

* _ wissshhh _ * The door quickly slid open.

Saren stepped to the side and faced Shepard. He extended his arm, beckoning her to enter.

  
_ Finally _ , Shepard thought,  _ my newest slaves _ .


	2. New Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slaves are processed. Deals are made.

Shiala leered out into the dark vastness of sprinkled stars alone. While the couch was undoubtedly comfortable, she was not.  _ What do I have to worry about? I was Shepard’s first...no one can claim that but me. I can’t let my personal feelings- _

“Hey - there you are!”

“Oh, hi Miranda,” Shiala said.

“Where were you? Shepard was asking for you.”

“I’m sorry Miranda,” Shiala replied. “I know she wanted me...I just...I just wasn’t in the right mood.”

“You know you’re the only one Shepard lets get away with that right?” Miranda said.

“I know.”

“What’s got you so occupied that I was able to have some fun with Shepard for once?” Miranda sat next to Shiala, hoping to cheer her up. Shiala took a long pause, not wanting to fight with Miranda again. There had been a time where she was the only one who belonged to Shepard. Then she stole Jack. And bought Miranda. Now, Shiala enjoys their company and can even call them friends. But having to share Shepard with them...it just felt wrong.

“I’m worried again Miranda.” Shiala wanted to open up to her friend, but didn’t want old fights and feelings to resurface.

“Shiala, you have nothing to worry about. You were her first, and you will always be by her side.”

“Then why am I not with her now?! Does she not want me to help her?”

“We all know how jealous you get Shiala. The scene you caused with the last applicants-”

“But she paid for these slaves - it shouldn’t matter to them!”

“These are the last slaves Shepard has purchased Shiala. I know you don’t like approving applicants, but that’s the way it’s going to be from now on. Shepard wants that council seat so she has to open up to the public eye. Everything will be legal and open from now on, which means that you have to either be willing to appear with her, or approve applicants.” Miranda didn’t want to upset Shiala, but she had to be firm and honest with her. For Shepard’s sake.

“But I’m...I’m hideous…”

“Shiala!” Miranda wouldn’t take anymore of this nonsense. “You have the body of a goddess! Just because people judged you by your skin doesn’t mean that Shepard did. Shepard only cares that you belong to her, and everyone knows that you are the most devoted. You have nothing to worry about!”

Hearing that other people saw her devotion struck a chord with her. She remembered that it was Shepard who approached her. Who took her in. Who gave her purpose. Shiala took a deep breath and smiled to Miranda, thanking her for the reassurance and calming her down.

“C’mon, let’s head to the lab - Chakwas will have the samples ready for us so we need to be ready for Shepard.” Miranda wrapped her arm around Shiala’s should and gave her a light hug. 

“Thank you Miranda,” Shiala said. “I know I haven’t always-”   
  
“No need to thank me Shiala,” Miranda said. “How about this: you let me know when you’re feeling down, and I’ll make sure to pick you up. Deal?”

Shiala rose to her feet, looking back upon the stars one more time.  _ Always by my side… _ She let out a small chuckle and turned to Miranda. “Deal.”

* * *

Shepard walked through the door, followed closely by Jack and Chakwas then finally by Saren. Four females stood in their underwear with their backs to the wall; each standing a foot apart from each other. They were all bound by omni restraints; the orange glow around each girl’s wrists, ankles, and neck made it so they would not attempt anything. Usually, Saren only used them if someone tried to escape. Shepard briefly wondered if they all tried to escape individually or together.  _ With their wrists bound together, and ankles secured to the floor, was the face guard really necessary? _ The thought quickly faded, as she began to take note of each body standing in front of her.

Stepping in front of the first girl, Shepard ran her eyes up and down the barely covered body of the first human female - and she REALLY liked what she saw: smooth skin, perky breasts, toned muscles and a great choice in underwear. She then turned her eyesight down the line - all of the girls had flat stomachs, round asses and near perfect figures.  _ I can’t believe my luck _ , Shepard thought to herself. As Shepard gave each girl a close look over, she felt a growing tension between her legs.  _ Control yourself - once Saren is out of the picture there will be nothing but time. _ Satisfied, she gave Jack a nod to begin processing. She turned to leave, not wanting to spend one moment longer than necessary Saren’s ship. As she passed him, she motioned with two fingers for him to follow her. He brought up his omni-tool, made several long keystrokes, then followed Shepard out as the door closed behind him.

Once out of the ship, Shepard made her way around the ship to the far side of the docking bay, away from the elevator and the path her new slaves would be taking.

“A word Saren.”

“I was just thinking the same,” he said.

“Why were there four? I said two and you agreed. Then you tell me that I need to pay for four before you land. Then I come to find that half are human!”

“One tried to arrest me and the other tried to bite me. At different times! Besides, I figured you’d like them since they fit your description of ‘attractive’ humans.”

“You made me pay for something I didn’t ask for. Then you have the gall to show up DAYS after you promised. I should shoot you right where you stand!”

Saren was about to reply but Shepard help up her hand to his face. She didn’t want to hear it. She didn’t want to deal with anymore of Saren or the council’s bureaucratic red tape, she just wanted to play with her new slaves.

“Look, I’m tired of you wasting my time so I’ll be frank here - I can’t afford to be seen doing business with you. So to answer your previous question - it’s not fear, it’s disgust. I’m disgusted to be doing this with you, let alone seen in the act.”

“Shepard - I know I’m late on this shipment but I’m sure the merchandise will more than exceed your expectations.”

“Stop. I paid you for the girls, not for the drugs into my spaceport.”

“I’m a businessman Shepard. I can’t be running around half the galaxy just for you. You think smuggling is easy now with the reapers gone? You’d be wrong.”

“Why am I not surprised that you still complain after being paid in full upfront.”

“I lost two of my best men on this run for you Shepard! That asari was deep in a prothean mine; it came down as we were hauling her out!”

“If you’re asking for gratitude-”   


“I’m asking for credits."

Why was Shepard not surprised? In the end, it was all about the money. Saren had been more than a week late than his promised delivery date. Now she knew shy. He knew that press coverage would be increasing at the port in a few days, and he was leaning on her for ‘expedited charges.’

“Look Shepard, just send an additional twenty percent my way and I’ll be out of your hair for good. Besides, I know you went public with your...collection. I’m sure there are women throwing themselves at you now that they know you will be their owner. But this was a special request - and you know the council won’t grant you a seat knowing that you had to traffick non-humans for your little harem.”

“Twenty percent, and I never see or hear from you again?”

“On my life, Shepard.”

Shepard extended her hand to shake on it. Saren reached out and squeezed firmly.  _ No amount of hand sanitizer will get that off. _

“If I hear any word from anyone in any part of this galaxy that you’ve been talking about me or our business, I’ll personally remove your head from that spineless body.”

Saren turned his back to Shepard and walked back into his ship, lazily waving a hand over his shoulder in acknowledgement.  _ You’re all talk Shepard...we’ll see. _

* * *

“Alright - each one of you bitches needs to listen carefully cause I am not going to repeat myself.” This was the first time that Jack had to give this speech, so she thought she’d take an aggressive approach to it. She needed to be the warden that Shepard knew she could be. She wanted to make Shepard proud.

“You are now the sole property of the galactic savior Shepard.” Jack began pacing up and down the line. “Your entire existence now belongs to her, and her alone. Do not call for help. Do not try to escape. For you have nothing to fear...” Jack opened up her omni-tool and tapped twice. Each girl’s face guard opened up to reveal their mouths, but continued to blind them. Their wrist bindings also came undone, but their ankles remained locked in place.

“LET ME GO-”

“What did I just say!” Jack backhanded the girl who dared spoke back. The human twisted around and fell to the floor.  _ That oughta keep them quiet. _

“Please miss - you can’t keep us-”

Jack’s hand’s began to flare. Even though her biotic abilities were considered the best in the galaxy; tolerating insubordination was something she had yet to learn. Blue waves of biotic power wrapped around each girl’s throat.

“If I hear another word out of anyone, you’ll lose your tongue.”

Chakwas approached Jack, intending to calm her down. “Jack - take a breath dear. Just reassure them that they’re safe. They’ll fall in line,” she wispered to Jack, not wanting to jeopardize her authority. Realizing that she might have gone too far, Jack relinquished the biotic stream and each girl took a deep inhale.

“There will be no running. There will be no fear. You will come to find that living here and serving Shepard, will be like heaven.”  Jack tried to concentrate more on the enjoyable aspects rather than servitude itself. “Should you give yourself completely, you will not be harmed. In fact, you will be rewarded.”  Jack watched as each girl’s face turned from fright to confusion. “When we are finished processing you, all will be explained. Failure to cooperate will result in further discipline. Are we clear?” Each girl nodded. “Good. Then we’ll start with you.” Jack walked over to the first girl she inspected. “State your name.”

“Samantha Traynor.”

Chakwas opened up her omni-tool and ran her specialized scan program. Starting with Traynor’s head, she slowly ran the orange beam down her face.

“Strip.”

Traynor slowly reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. She shrugged the straps off of her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. Chakwas continued her scan downward over Traynor’s chest. Traynor then slipped her thumbs under the waistband of her panties and pulled them down over her thighs, and slid them to the floor. Chakwas moved slowly, making sure not to miss an inch of body. After reaching Traynor’s feet, Chakwas tapped her omni-tool to complete the scan.

“You’re going to feel a small sting,” Chakwas said. She tapped her omni-tool once more to begin the blood draw. Slowly stabbing Traynor in the shoulder, she drew just enough blood for the testing Shepard wanted, and a spare sample for reference.  Chakwas nodded to Jack.

“State your name.”

“Tali'Zorah nar Rayya.”  Chakwas moved to her and did the same.

“State your name.”

“Liara T’soni.”

“State your name.”

“Maya Brooks.”

Once Chakwas was finished, she nodded to Jack and left the ship. The girls put their underwear back on, not wanting to be exposed.

“Now, you will all follow me to your new quarters. If there is any cry for help or attempt to run, the consequences will be severe.”

“What about the rest of our clothes?” Liara asked.

“Don’t worry about being seen - you are meant only for Shepard’s eyes now. And she will be wanting a closer look at each of you shortly,” Jack replied. “We wouldn’t want to disappoint.”


End file.
